dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Meredith Stannard
Secret achievement Were the secret achievements revealed somewhere? Linky? Matt 2108 (talk) 18:04, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I tell you she get all glowy ans stuff and starts screamin and she turn to a glowy statue thing and she dead.... SPOILER ALERT (talk) 23:33, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Main antagonist I'm under the opinion that Meredith is the main antagonist. She leads the Templars, whom for the first Act, you spend your time trying to escape by going into the Deep Roads. In the second Act, there are references to her growing tyranny, people whispering that she's going mad, and many of the problems of the city are being attributed to her. She always has a negative presence. This is somewhat greyer in Act III, when you can be on her side--but, even then, she is always the final boss. If I have a problem with saying that she's the main antagonist, it's that it's a bit of a spoiler to be right at the top. HelterSkelter (talk) 01:00, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :You are absolutely wrong. You don't spend your time trying to "escape" the templars in the first act; the entire premise for going down there in the first place was to get rich, so you could move out of the slums and into hightown. :In the second act -- she's your damn ally! The Qunari are the antagonists of the second act. The Arishok in particular. Nothing else need be said. :Act III is the only point where she can be seen as a "main antagonist", as she is the final boss for that level. :But to say she is the final boss and main antagonist of the ENTIRE game, where you rarely actually have any conflict with her for the vast majority of the game, is plain wrong. Oh, and let's not forget that you can side with the templars multiple times throughout the course of the game. :TBH, not every work of fiction needs a "main antagonist". I know a whole lot of you don't understand writing in general, so I can understand your ignorance. YuriKaslov (talk) 01:11, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Listen to Bethany and Carver after speaking to Bartrand. Both will tell you you need to avoid the templars--and the only way to do so is to have something to hide behind, like money or a title. ::In the second act you do not speak to her. You only hear of her. EDIT: Except for the Act II finale, of course. And everything you hear is pretty negative. She's cracking down on mages, she's unfairly making people Tranquil, she's talking to herself in her study, she's getting more and more paranoid. She's behind much of the problems with mages in the second act. Unlike the Qunari, who are not, in fact, antagonists, because they never instigate. The Arishok just sits in the Docks and does nothing, and he is attacked. They only become antagonists in Act II's finale. Meredith, however, is an instigator. She is directly responsible for much of the game. ::Then there's the framed narrative. The narrative establishes early on that the Chantry is falling to pieces--it's told to us in pieces that this has something to do with mages and templars, and, as the player experiences through the story, Meredith is the instigator for much of that. If you want to change the wording to 'major antagonist', I'll concede that seeing her as the main antagonist is probably a retrospective thing. However, cut down on your attitude. HelterSkelter (talk) 01:35, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I do not recall Meredith being the one to start the fight with the Arishok. That was Janelle or whatever the sister's name is, the one who was constantly trying to undermine Kirkwall's leader and kill the Qunari. :::But I guess I can settle for that. YuriKaslov (talk) 01:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) (SPOILERS) Know-it-all Anders is insane, and weak. He is a fringe and a pretender. Even his complaint about tranquility rings false. (Owain chose his voluntarily and was content with his station.) His cause is only superficially just (not alll mages hate life in the circle or want to be free from its protection) and is one that leads him to mass destruction and into a deeper madness. He lies to Hawke about his Chantry purpose and hopes Hawke plays the sympathetic fool. He attempts to confound Hawke with his constant harangues about innocent mages, even to the point of denying their obvious crimes made of their own free will. He is repeatedly shown evidence that he is wrong in many of the beliefs he holds but nevertheless rejects the evidence. He is a criminal. He never tries to understand as he is steadfast in his rage. There is more going on in Kirkwall than Anders or Justice, who should never have entered the mortal world, will ever fathom, or can explain. Kirkwall was built on the blood of slaves that blood mages killed for their power, and has more blood mages than any other circle. It attracts power hungry mages to blood magic like honey on paper does flys. It turns them into maggots. Meredith's own sister turned into an murderous abomination and that is the reason for her paranoid fears and absolute distrust of magic and mages. How could she trust any mage when her own sister became an abomination? Her fearsome looks conceal her own great tragedy. Meredith's descent into pure insanity is caused more by the corrupted idol than it is by her nightmarish fears of blood magic. In the end, she becomes the thing she feared all her life....her murderous sister, an abomination. Orsino is also a criminal working with the killer of Hawke's mother. He too is learning the secrets of blood magic from the killer. They are all guilty and responsible for the tragedy that is Kirkwall. There is no innocence in this story or just cause. Only profound tragedy and dark deceit. --Diosprometheus (talk) 03:49, May 12, 2011 (UTC) The painting of Meredith I rather like it. I realize it's nothing spectacular, and I've figure my appreciation comes from her being a character we practically don't see until the end of Act 2 (and I've only barely played Act 3). Might as well make the observation that the one time we do see her before then, in that glimpse she appears, to me, much younger and vigorous than when we're finally introduced; can't be from aging as it's only 3 years apart. Then again... But back to the painting. I wonder the reason behind it, what she is surprised/shocked/astounded by. Being the kind of character she is, it's all the more curious. Good picture, indeed... ought to be a wallpaper for DA2. (talk) 01:08, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Wouldn't She be the Third? "Meredith is the second female final boss in the Dragon Age saga, the first being The Mother." I am pretty sure that the Archdemon at the end of Origins was female. I chiefly remember this from playing the Darkspawn Chronicles. Maybe I'm wrong, but I'm almost positive that the Archdemon for that Blight was female. Mikazuki (talk) 01:26, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know if archdemons have a gender though (like darkspawn). Regardless, I think the trivia itself is really trivial, so I'll remove it. --'D.' (talk · ) 01:43, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :I thought it had already been confirmed in game that the Archdemon Urthemiel is male? Also, doesn't the wiki for Urthemiel already confirm it's gender? Sapphirewhirlwind (talk) 03:45, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Unusual Page Why is the search section for this page all the way at the bottom? Nicholasemjohnson (talk) 17:52, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Black Emporium I found a version of her statue people are talking about on the forums. Should we say that Xenon acquired her?--FossilLord 06:03, May 8, 2015 (UTC)